Guapo
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Piers se siente una basura consigo mismo por no ser el chico que alguna vez su capitán haya soñado, sin saber que éste cree que es el más guapo de toda la B.S.A.A [One-Shot]


**"Es zonzo el cristiano macho cuando el amor lo domina"**

 **Cruz, Martín Fierro**

* * *

Sigo recordándolo dentro de aquel tubo con miles de cables sobre él. Yo me había asomado a verlo. Estaba vivo, eso me anima pero al saber que su brazo tendría que ser amputado y su ojo no sería el mismo, eso me destruía. En verdad dolía mucho saber que no podría abrazarme tan fuerte como antes. Que no podría tomarme de las dos manos y se le dificultaría el manejo de las armas pero para eso pondremos a otro soldado a cargo. No quiero volver a arriesgar su vida aunque me lo reproche una y mil veces. Siempre digo no. Porque no quiero perderlo, ya estuve a punto de eso. Porque no quiero verlo sufrir, porque no quiero sufrir yo sin su presencia. Porque lo quiero. Porque me siento morir al imaginar cada momento que él pasó sólo para salvarme.

Allí estaba, sentado junto a otros soldados, almorzando y charlando amenamente. Ahora usaba un parche para el ojo puesto que lo perdió por el virus y la manga derecha estaba cosida por lo que ya sabemos. Pese a todo, se hallaba feliz. Disfrutaba de su estadía de vuelta en los cuarteles, de encontrarse con viejos amigos luego de haber estado años en conservación hasta encontrar una manera de extirparle el virus. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo son espantosas, las odia. Tuve la suerte de verlas puesto que él y yo tuvimos oportunidad de algo más y de allí tengo la dicha de poder tenerlo conmigo. Claro que a escondidas, nadie sabe de esto. Salvo algunos cercanos y de confianza más no pasan de esos. Porque lo prohibido es más excitante. Como siempre, caminé hacia él para sentarme a su lado y almorzar. Echarle unas miradas de reojo y una sonrisa amplia. Él me la devolvió y sentí que me pertenecía y eso me hizo sentir feliz, tranquilo, querido. Por primera vez en mi vida. Por fin alguien toca la parte emotiva de mi ser y me hace mejor persona. Por fin alguien logró hacer que me quiera a mí mismo y que pueda llegar a amar pese a las consecuencias porque en este trabajo una relación no podría durar mucho tiempo. Esa persona es Piers.

Una vez terminada con su comida, se levantó para ir a la enfermería. No podía dejarlo solo y tuve que levantarme también para salir como padre desesperado tras él. En los pasillos pude tomar su mano, besarle el dorso y luego la mejilla a él. Luego volvimos a caminar tomados de las manos hasta llegar a destino.

–¿Hace cuánto que no te pusiste la dosis, Piers? El virus podría mutar de nuevo y…–fui interrumpido con un beso suyo. Tan tierno y suave que quedé sin mediar palabras por algunos minutos.

–El virus no volverá a mutar. Lo tengo bajo control, Chris–sólo él tiene permiso de llamarme así– Y no te preocupés. Estoy bien ahora–posó su mano en mi mejilla, acariciando de ella la línea del mentón con barba. Involuntariamente posé mi mano sobre la de él acaricié de ella con el pulgar como si me fuese la vida en ello. Volvió a besarme aunque no tuve tiempo de responderle porque había llegado la enfermera de turno y tuvo que cortar todo contacto. Me tocó ver su sufrimiento cuando le inyectaban la dosis. Gemía adolorido, con lágrimas en los ojos. Yo tampoco pude contenerlas y cayeron libres por mis mejillas. Dolía verlo así, me hacía pedazos. Tomé su mano y la apreté con esperanza de darle ánimos pero no servía pues seguía adolorido. Rechinaba los dientes y las lágrimas en sus ojos aumentaron. Se le hincharon los ojos de tanto llorar y yo no podía hacer nada para parar con su dolor.

–Resistí, Piers. Sé fuerte como siempre lo has sido–susurré con impotencia de no poder nada más sino unas pocas palabras inútiles para apoyarlo. Nada más que eso.

Terminó su tortura y la mujer le dijo que podría irse a descansar. Que el dolor pasaría dentro de unas horas. Bajó con las piernas temblando y casi por caerse. Corrí hacia él y lo sostuve antes de que cediera completo al suelo. Pasé su brazo por detrás de mi cuello y salimos así del lugar, con Piers con un dolor inaguantable. Tenía que hacer eso cada semana y verlo así me apuntaba en mi lado sensible. Se volvía intenso y me desgarraba toda el alma.

–Tranquilo, Chris. Estoy bien. Será momentáneo, vos ya sabés–musitó él entre quejidos y alaridos.

–No, no lo estás. Sé lo mucho que te duele. No me digás eso para calmarme porque es peor, ¿de acuerdo?–él asintió ante lo que le dije. De allí nos fuimos a mi oficina para pasar el rato, divertirnos y, claro, demostrarnos lo que sentimos.

–¿Qué pasaría si nos ven?–dijo jadeando, separándome de él con su brazo luego de un beso desesperado.

–No, estamos en mi oficina. Nadie entra sin pedir permiso. Es un lugar seguro dudo que así pase–respondí con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Amagué a besarlo pero me detuvo poniendo su mano sobre mis labios.

–¿No te molesta tener que vernos así?–inquirió algo desanimado.

–Mientras esté con vos, no me importa en lo absoluto tener que besarte a escondidas. Con tal de tener la oportunidad de sentirte mío–de ahí volvimos al beso. Ahora era desesperado y Piers me hacía echar la cabeza hacia atrás estando sentado en mi silla reclinable. Haciéndose un festín con mis labios y devorando cada centímetro de ellos. Cortó el beso y sentí su aliento ardiente de menta sobre mis labios. Me quedó mirándome por unos segundos antes de tomar mi mejilla y volver a darme otro beso pero más largo, succionando todo mi aliento con la pasión con la que me besó. Ahí tuve que pararlo yo porque el aire se me dificultaba y no podía respirar bien con tanto ahogo de besos.

–¿Por qué tuviste que salvarme?–preguntó él mirándome a los ojos. En ellos se notaba ese brillo pero no de un enamorado, más bien uno de tristeza o de odio tal vez. Porque se odiaba estar en ese estado, con unas cicatrices horribles en todo su cuerpo. El ojo siendo tapado por una asquerosa tela negra para no dejar ver su lado horroroso.

–Piers, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto. Por favor, no empecés de nuevo–llevé mis dedos al puente de mi nariz para apretarlo suavemente.

–¡¿Por qué?! ¡Hubiese preferido estar muerto antes que estar con estas malditas dosis y sin mi brazo ni mi ojo!–tomó el cuello de mi camisa y la sacudía con ira, llorando y sollozando a la vez.

–¡Porque no podía dejar que murieras sabiendo que había una maldita oportunidad, Piers! ¡No me lo hubiese perdonado!–respondí, alzando la voz para opacar la de él.

–¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡Ahora tengo estas malditas cicatrices! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de este deforme sin brazo?! ¡¿Por qué, Christopher?! ¡¿Por qué?!–repetía eufórico, golpeando mi pecho.

–¡¿Sabés por qué lo hice?!–respondí siendo yo quien lo sujetaba de la camisa con ambas manos–¡Porque prometí cumplir con mi deber de capitán de traerte con vida con tus familiares aunque se me fuera la vida en ello! ¡Pero sobre todo porque te amo! ¡TE AMO, PIERS!–debía dejar de gritarle y hablarle calmo puesto que no llevaría a nada bueno– Porque fuiste el único capaz de ver en mí algo que yo creía perdido. Como cuando me buscaste por cielo y tierra para hallar mi paradero y hacerme volver a lo que era y soy ahora: tu capitán. Gracias a vos estoy de vuelta aquí, sino, estaría tirado por esos bares buscando saber quién soy. No tendría vida, no tendría sentido mi vivir y…–interrumpió mi discurso con un beso repentino. Se le notaba las lágrimas en los ojos. Seguro lo hice sentir mal o lo conmoví porque el beso fue triste, de arrepentido y no podía negarme. Lo abracé por la cintura con un brazo y con el libre lo atraje aún más contra mí para intensificar el beso. Cuando el aire fue requerido nos separamos al instante, respirando grandes bocanadas para normalizar nuestra respiración.

–¿Pensás que soy guapo pese a tener estas horribles cicatrices?–inquirió él con un poco de vergüenza en sus ojos.

–Sí–declaré– sos muy guapo, Piers porque vos sos lo que más me enamora, no tu físico, vos. Tu forma de ser, tu forma de mirarme, tu berrinches porque tomo mucho–dicho esto frunció el entrecejo y yo reí– porque sos tal y cómo te soñé y no me importan tus cicatrices ¿Hace falta decir algo más?

Me abrazó con fuerza, llorando sobre mi hombro suplicándome que nunca me alejara de él.

–Eso jamás, Piers. Jamás me alejaría de vos. Te amo–susurré con un brazo alrededor de su torso a la altura de los hombros.

–Y yo a ti–respondió tenue, aún sin poder conciliar completamente su voz. Pasó sus manos a mis hombros y me miró con picardía– Ando un poco subido, Chris–ahora me acariciaba el pecho con la yema de sus dedos.

–¿Ya con ganas?–solté en un carcajada y él se amargó, levantándose para irse pero tuve que detenerlo. No podía desaprovechar la situación. Lo abracé con un brazo por el abdomen y la otra mano se fue deslizando por su pantalón, llegando a su bulto donde comencé a masajear. Fui a su cuello a lamer su piel de arriba abajo. Luego la mano con la que lo sujetaba, pasó por debajo de su remera, sintiendo su abdomen formado y a un lado, sus cicatrices.

–Chris…pueden vernos acá…–gemía apoyando la mano contra la pared, dejándose hacer por mí.

–Tranquilo–susurré en su oído y alargué el brazo para cerrar la puerta con llave–Ahora tenemos toda la privacidad que necesitamos–lo cargué en brazos y lo recosté en el sillón.

Yo me desvestía, primero la camisa, le desabotoné todos los botones pero sin quitármela. A Piers le excitaba verme así. Lo sé porque comenzó a acariciarme todo el pecho, con un tacto de seda. Bajé lentamente hacia su cuello, debía mordisquearlo un poco por su sabor dulce. Debía saborearlo mientras que Piers se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo quien lo apretaba contra el mueble. Proseguí a desabotonarle su camisa y hacerla a un lado. Las cicatrices eran enormes y abarcaban la mayor parte de su lado derecho. Las acaricié, desde el hombro hasta su cintura, por delante y por detrás.

–Las cicatrices de un guerrero–decía yo bajando hacia su pecho.

–Son espantosas–recriminó él. Soltó un alarido de gozo cuando mordisqueé un poco de sus pezones, los tiré suavemente, con posesión y él gritaba que parase.

–Una vez que empiezo no puedo parar–declaré y ahora bajé a su abdomen, besando cada hendidura que se formaba entre los músculos de allí. Su gemir me indicaba que lo estaba llevando al paraíso puesto que me suplicaba más y su espalda se encorvaba cada que daba un nuevo beso. Me aferraba a él empujándome desde la nuca. Dejando atrás eso, subí a su boca para besarle suavemente. Él no podía mantenerse tranquilo, su respiración estaba alterada y jadeaba extasiado.

–Entonces dámelo, Chris. Dámelo–me susurró con un tono tan sumiso, con la excitación a mil. Justo cuando quise bajar a su pelvis, tocan la puerta. Bufando y gruñendo accedí a abrirla luego de haberme abotonado la camisa. Terminaría matando al insolente que me haya interrumpido, ¿cómo se atreve?

La abrí de par en par y con cara de pocos amigos, con la cejas unidas y fruncido el puente de mi nariz. Los ojos agudizados y la boca sin expresión alguna. Era Finn informando de una nueva misión, y disculpándose por la interrupción.

–¿Es de urgencia?–pregunté y él asintió un par de veces con los nervios de punta al verme tan eufórico y molesto.

–¿Es…estaba en algo, capitán?–preguntó él cabezando para ver el interior. Tapé su visión poniéndome en frente.

–Sí, lo estaba hasta que llegaste–crucé mis brazos y alcé mi mirada como estando superior a él. Finn agachó la mirada y pidió nuevamente disculpas–Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Dentro de unos minutos salgo para allá–di unas palmadas sobre su brazo y le ordené que preparara todo lo necesario para la misión. Volteé y entré a cambiarme de ropa, calzando mis borcegos, mi camiseta y los pantalones del uniforme. Fui con él para brindarle un beso y luego me tomó de la mano.

–¿En serio te tenés que ir?–yo intenté calmarlo con un beso en la frente pero de nada sirvió, su alegría se había esfumado.

–Sí, Piers pero tranquilo. Volveré y estaremos juntos–me hinqué delante de él, tomando su mano con mis dos manos para acariciarla suavemente, como si fuese de cristal del más frágil.

–Tené cuidado, Chris. No quiero que te me vayas siendo yo tan joven. No podría con ello…no soy tan fuerte como vos…–agachó la mirada y noté nuevamente tristeza en sus ojos cuando bajé la cabeza para mirarlo.

–No, por favor, Piers–sequé sus lágrimas con mi pulgar y acaricié su mejilla suavemente–No digas eso. Voy a estar bien, lo prometo–lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, acobijándolo entre mis brazos y escondiéndolo en mi pecho. Alboroté un poco sus cabellos, incitando la expansión de su aroma por todo el lugar. Inhalé hondo, como si fuera mi último respiro y capté su fragancia a menta con toques de chocolate. Debería preguntarle por qué huele tan bien pero no me animo, no soy tan atrevido. Pero en verdad su aroma era exquisito. Una perfecta combinación de juventud y aromas, todas en conjunto en este joven. Un joven guapo que ha sabido cómo llegar a tocar mi lado de romántico empedernido, de poeta dormido y de sensible corazón. Siempre he sido un hombre de trabajo, pocas palabras y con un perfil serio y estructurado.

Ahora se halla tranquilo, relajado dejándose hacer con cada caricia que le brindo.

Cuando lo conocí, no era nada tranquilo, es más, se podría decir que era enérgico y lleno de expectativas. Allí supe que terminaríamos entablando una gran amistad que se podría confundir fácilmente con una relación por la manera de tratarnos. Él era el novato de las filas, el niño que soñaba con jugar con armas sin saber lo que en verdad significaba. Pero ahora es todo un soldado hecho y derecho, un chico con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y un gran corazón. Un corazón tan puro y sin maldad alguna, ese que usó para tenerme con los ojos sobre él, buscando el más mínimo contacto visual entre nosotros. Jugando a dos adolescentes que se enamoran pero que temen por su amor porque no es el aceptado por todos. Eso no nos importó. Comenzamos a vernos a escondidas, a contarnos de nuestras vidas y nuestros gustos, nuestros miedos, nuestros secretos. Se alargó el tiempo y llegó un momento en que él sabía todo de mí y yo de él, incluso hasta lo que nadie jamás supo. Desde entonces entendí que él era para mí desde el primer día. Tomé la iniciativa, hice todo lo que un maldito hombre enamorado haría para agradarle a la persona que le gusta. Le compré flores, lo llevé a cenar afuera, lo acompañé en cada noche que no tuvo el calor suficiente como para dormir, le escribí cartas con mi puño y letra, ni yo me creí hasta tal punto. Estaba realmente loco por él, y lo sigo estando. Realmente sentí que estaríamos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Hasta que pasó lo que pasó. Él perdió su brazo y su ojo, por eso el parche. Él me rechaza, no quiere estar conmigo porque no se siente digno de mi querer, no se siente el ser perfecto para mí. A veces no me contesta las llamadas, no me habla siquiera en todo el día. Se denomina a sí mismo como un deforme, un asco. Quiere que me aleje pero ya es demasiado tarde. Estoy tan enredado en ese joven que por más que lo intente, no puedo. No puedo verle lo feo, no puedo encontrarle algún defecto que me haga repensar las cosas que le he dicho y he hecho. No encuentro los motivos para llamarle "soldado" en lugar de "amor mío". Sólo me enamoro más y más. Me trae loco, arrastrando el ala. Pese a su insistencia en ser un monstruo, yo lo considero el más guapo de todos. Lo considero alguien que realmente se merece mi corazón, no como cualquiera quien sólo piensa en mí por pura atracción física. Esos no son verdaderos enamoramientos, son atracciones. Momentáneas, claro. Pero lo que siento yo por él y él por mí, a eso mínimo que aparece cuando nos vemos a los ojos. A ello yo lo llamo amor.

Besé su frente una vez más y le susurré antes de marcharme, acariciando el lado de su cara con cicatrices.

–Guapo– y Piers me sonrió amplio, decidido a esperarme cada instante que sea necesario. Y así será.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Si el fic recibe una cantidad de visitas y reviews determinada, lo más probable que haga la secuela.

 **Buenas noches,**

 **Les saluda...**

 **Ronald B. Knox**


End file.
